1. Field
The present invention can relate to devices and methods for crimping and loading a medical device into a delivery system.
2. Background
Recently, minimally invasive approaches have been developed to facilitate surgical and catheter-based implantation of prostheses. For example, during transcatheter medical device implantations, a medical device such as a stented device is radially contracted or crimped to a diameter smaller than the diameter of the device when implanted. The crimped medical device is then loaded onto a delivery system such as a delivery catheter so that the medical device can be introduced into a body lumen, for example, into the femoral artery, the subclavian artery, or the aorta, or into a body cavity, for example, a chamber of the heart (e.g., the ventricle). Using the delivery catheter, the medical device can be guided to a desired implantation site through the body lumen or body cavity and deployed at the desired site. Current methods for crimping and loading the medical device can be tedious and can potentially damage the medical device.
Accordingly, improved systems for crimping and loading a medical device for use in such delivery systems are desired.